pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne Clifford
Wayne Clifford (born 1944) is a Canadian poet. Life Clifford was born in Toronto. He began writing poetry at age 14. He attended the University of Toronto, where he was part of a poetry circle that included Stan Bevington, Dennis Reid, Dorris and Judith Cowan, and David Bolduc. He earned a B.A. in 1967. When Bevington began Coach House Press in 1964, Clifford solicited manuscripts for him from George Bowering, bpNichol, and Michael Ondaatje. Clifford's Man in a Window (1965), was the 1st poetry collection published by Coach House.Wayne Clifford, One Zero Zero. Web, Center for Contemporary Canadian Art. Web, Apr. 1, 2017. Clifford earned an M.A., and an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop in 1969. He returned to Canada to teach creative writing at St. Lawrence College in Kingston, Ontario. He taught at St. Lawrence for 35 years.Wayne Clifford, Kingston Writers Fest, 2014. Web, Apr. 1, 2017. He was a delegate to the founding conference of the League of Canadian Poets, and helped organize the Kingston's Writers' Association, the Kingston branch of Canadian Artists' Representation, and The Monday Night Boys. He left St. Lawrence College in 2004 to write full-time, and in the same year became poetry editor of Porcupine's Quill.Clifford, Wayne, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 1, 2017. In 2007, Clifford moved to Grand Manaan Island in the Bay of Fundy, New Brunswick. He lives there with his wife, artist M.J. Edwards, and a dog and 2 cats. He has published in a broad range of journals, from The Canadian Forum, Queen's Quarterly and ARC to avant-garde magazines like bill bisset's Blewointment, bpNichols's ganglia, and Sheila Watson's Pelican. Writing Clifford has never allied himself with a school, group or faction. His work demonstrates this independence, moving between elegant, dense and often highly musical freer compositions to an unfashionable but exquisitely made formalism. Recognition As an undergraduate at the University of Toronto, Clifford shared the E.J. Pratt Prize for poetry with Michael Ondaatje. Publications *''Man in a Window.'' Toronto: Coach House, 1965. *''Eighteen.'' Toronto: Coach House, 1966. *''Alphabook.'' Kingston, ON: MakeWork, 1972. *''Glass.Passages.'' Ottawa: Oberon, 1976. *''An Ache in the Ear, 1966-1976.'' Toronto: Coach House, 1979. *''On Abducting the 'Cello.'' Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2004. *''The Book of Were.'' Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2006. *''The Exile's Papers, Part One: The duplicity of autobiography.'' Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2007. *''The Exile's Papers, Part Two: The Face as its thousand ships.'' Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2009. *''Jane Again.'' Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2009. *''Learning to Dance with a Peg Leg: Three dozen tunes for a third mate''. Victoria, BC: Frog Hollow Press, 2009. *''The Exile's Papers, Part Three: The dirt's passion is flesh sorrow''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2013. *''The Exile's Papers, Part Four: Just beneath your skin, the dark begins''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2014. *''Theseus: A collaboration'' (with bpNichol). Toronto: BookThug, 2014. Except where noted, bibligraphical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Wayne Clifford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 1, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems * "Little Things Mean So Much" *"A Lament for Bats" ;Books *Wayne Clifford at Amazon.com ;About *Wayne Clifford at One Zero Zero *Wayne Clifford at Kingston Writers Fest *On Writing, with Wayne Clifford interview, Open Book Ontario, 2012 Category:1944 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets